finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter (Tactics Advance)
Hunter]] Hunter is a Job from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and is available only to Humans after mastering two Archer skills. Hunters wield the almighty Greatbows, and use them in combat most proficiently against monsters. Almost all of their skills are centered around monster fighting, with abilities like Sidewinder (which doubles the attack when used against monsters). The Hunter has favourable stat growth and access to Ultima Shot, a very powerful ability which triples attack power when used, making it an especially devastating job class. Its counterpart is the Sniper, a Viera job class. Growth Chart Hunters rival Fighters for the position of best Attack-oriented Human job. Like its predecessor the Archer, Hunters have higher MP, Magic Power, Resistance and Speed than their sword-wielding counterpart, but have lower HP, Attack and Defense in return. :HP - 6.8 :'MP - 3.2 :'Attack - 8.8 :'Defense - 6.8 :'Magic Power - 6.8 :'Magic Resistance - 8.4 :'Speed - 1.7 :'Move - 4 :'Jump - 2 Abilities *Note on Oust: Oust's chance of success depends on the number of KOs the caster has been responsible for, and the percentage of HP the target has left. The formula for the success rate of Oust is as follows: : MinHP% = 50 - Number of Units Caster has KOed : HP% = Max HP * MinHP% / 100 : Hit% = - Target's HP) * 100 / HP% *Note on Aim:Vitals: Aim: Vitals has a random effect, with the following chances of each: *11/101: Inflict Berserk *25/101: Inflict Disable *35/101: Inflict Blind *25/101: Inflict Immobilize *5/101: Reduce Target to 1 HP *Note on Capture: Capture's chance of success is equal to the following: : Hit% = * (Target's Max HP - Target's HP) / Target's Max HP Capture will automatically fail under certain conditions. Hunt Hunter command. Use your hunting skills to fight. Reaction Support Combo Capture Guide Capture is a complicated attack to fully understand, as there are a number of factors that need to be in place in order to make it fully functional. First, the player needs to actually get in a fight with a monster. During the fight, they need to steadily weaken the monster, but not kill it. Some advice in fighting the monster is to use the Hunter's Hunting ability and the Paladin's Subdue ability to slowly weaken the monster. After it is suitably weakened, the player need to start trying to capture it. There are a number of things to consider before actually trying to capture it. If there is 0% chance of being captured, go through the following checklist: *The monster '''cannot be at full health, or have at least 23/24 of it. Remedy this by attacking it. *The monster cannot be the last remaining enemy on the battle field. Remedy this by reviving another enemy on the battlefield, preferably rendering it asleep, disabled, or in Stop status. *The following enemies cannot be captured: Undead (Zombies and Vampires), Tonberrykind (Ton- and Masterberries), Rockbeasts (Toughskins and Blade Biters), and Fairies (Sprite and Titania). *Any monster with a Hero Medal cannot be captured. *Be sure that a previously captured monster of the same species does not already occupy the available slot in the Monster Bank. Also, the success rate of Capture is mediocre at best. The best success rate the player will ever get is 24%, and Concentrate, Turbo MP, status ailments (including Stop and Sleep), and the facing do not in any way affect the success rate. The success rate is determined solely by the monster's remaining HP. For every 24th of max HP that was taken off of the monster, 1% is added to the success rate. The only thing the player can do to aid in their capture is to either bring in more Hunters (or at least units with "Hunt" as the secondary A-Ability with Capture) or Haste the Hunter. After successfully capturing the monster, the player may proceed to raising the monster. Trivia *The Hunter's artwork appears to equip a Knife, but in gameplay Hunters could only equip Greatbows. This was later fixed in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift as the Hunter Job class may equip Greatbows and Knives, but all of the A-Abilities and Passive Abilities are learned from only Greatbows. Gallery es:Cazador (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Jobs